Emerald Owner's Guidance and Maintenance Manual
by PokeRescue18
Summary: Congratulations! You have purchased an EMERALD unit! To know about this unit, kindly read this manual for instructions. A one-shot fanfic!


**Hello, it's me PokeRescue18! I decided to take a little break from writing Crisis in order to write this one-shot fanfic! Yes, I've read many Owners' Guidance and Maintenance Manual and I like them so much that I've decided to write my own manual featuring my favorite Dex Owner Emerald. Please enjoy reading this one-shot fanfic. In case I forgot, I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Special.**

* * *

**Emerald Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**Congratulations! **You have purchased your own** Emerald** unit. To learn more about this unit, please read this instruction manual.

**Name : **Emerald

**Nickname: **Rald

**Date of Manufacture: **May 31, XXXX

**Age :** 11 (When Emerald Arc)

**Place of Manufacture: Unknown Location, Hoenn.**

**Height**: Short

**Weight: **Underweight, as most of the units in the **DEX OWNER Set** are.

**Set: Dexholder (Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, and White)**

**Sub Set: Hoenn**

**Clothing and Accessories Included**

These include:

Three (3) Green long-sleeved shirts with a number "10" printed on the back

Three (3) Long blue pants

One (1) Pair Multi-purpose platform shoes

One (1) Pair mechanical hand extensors

One (1) Pokedex Version III

One (1) PokeNav

One (1) E-Shooter

One (1) Soils of Stability (serves as ammunition for the E-Shooter)

One (1) Green Orb

One (1) Frontier Pass

If any items are lost or broken, you may order another in our catalogue.

**Pokémon**

If any of these Pokémon get lost or broken, you may order another from our catalogue. All of the following will be from the **Pokémon EMERALD **Set.

Default Pokémon:

Sceptile

Sudowoodo

Dusclops

If you choose to activate the POKEMON ADVENTURE function:

Sceptile

Sudowoodo

Dusclops

Mr. Mime

Snorlax

Mantine

The following Pokémon are crucial to completing the POKEMON ADVENTURE function. You may order them from our catalogue.

**LATIAS, LATIOS, JIRACHI **(**Hoenn Legends SPECIAL Edition** Set.)

**Removal of your EMERALD unit from packaging**

1. You may open the box directly and hope that he doesn't trip and fall to the ground. He is hesitant at first when you try to reprogram him, but over time he will allow you to do so.

2. Shout "Hey, There's a Frontier Facility nearby!" He will run around and ask anyone nearby. If this happens, hit him on the head and reprogram him.

3. Place a **GOLD **unit in front of the box. The **EMERALD **unit will come out of the box to discuss about typical topics.

4. Place a **CRYSTAL** unit in front of the box. The **EMERALD** unit will run out of the box and ask the CRYSTAL unit to borrow some of her POKEMON units.

5. Place a **RUBY **unit and **SAPPHIRE** unit in front of the box and shout "Ruby and Sapphire are flirting again!". The **EMERALD **unit will run out the box and start reprimanding the **RUBY **unit and the **SAPPHIRE** unit. Simply reprogram him while he is reprimanding them.

**Programming**

**EMERALD** units come with the following traits:

**_Stategist_**: With his exceptional talent in tactics and strategy, he can make an excellent trainer in any Pokemon battle.

**_Ranger_**: With his ability to determine the exact birthplace of any Pokemon by sight, he can make an excellent ranger with the help of the E-Shooter.

**_Assistant_**: He is also an expert when it comes to the geography of any location. Simply ask him to collect any soil samples you need, and he'll come back with all of the required paraphernalia.

**Functions**

It is rather easy to activate the functions of your **EMERALD** unit. However, you will need to borrow a friend's units or buy them through our catalogue to finish them all. If you have no friends and you are broke, you have our sympathy.

**PROUD, NICE, yet LONESOME: **This is the default of the **EMERALD** unit. He likes to wander around and is generally lonesome. Yet, he is very sensitive about his height, so whatever you do; DON'T insult him by calling him names (short, pint-sized, midget, etc.) He will not take it lightly.

**POKEMON ADVENTURE (EMERALD ARC EDITION)**: This can only be activated on May 31st and you must have the following units to activate it:

**PROFESSOR OAK (Professor Set)**

**PROFESSOR BIRCH (Professor Set)**

**TODD SNAP (Special reporter Set)**

**HOENN BATTLE FRONTIER SET. **

**HOENN FRONTIER BRAIN UNIT SET** (This includes the **SCOTT** unit, the **NOLAND** unit, the **LUCY** unit, the **BRANDON** unit, the **GRETA** unit, the **TUCKER** unit, the **SPENSER** unit, and the **ANABEL** unit.)

After some interesting events, your **EMERALD **unit will make a bet with the HOENN FRONTIER BRAIN units, causing the POKEMON ADVENTURE EMERALD ARC EDITION to begin! However, you will need to buy the **RED, BLUE, GREEN,YELLOW, GOLD, SILVER, CRYSTAL, RUBY, SAPPHIRE, **and **GUILE HIDEOUT** units to complete this function. If you do not have any of these units, do not fret! You may reprogram your **EMERALD **unit to think he conquered the Battle Frontier and saved the world.

**PLEASE TAKE NOTE: **Unfortunately, if you do not have a **RUBY** unit and a **SAPPHIRE** unit, you cannot see what happens. The behavior of the **EMERALD **unit will probably be similar to the function in the POKEMON ADVENTURE function. The **RUBY** and **SAPPHIRE** units will accompany the EMERALD unit for about a week. If you do not wish for your units to leave, simply reprogram them to think they have already saved the world again and program their **ZUZU**, **TORO/CHAKA and SCEPTILE **units to learn their Ultimate Moves. If you do have the **RUBY** and **SAPPHIRE **units, read their Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manuals to activate their sides of the story of the EMERALD ADVENTURE. This also requires many other units. Unfortunately, we do not know what functions are after the EMERALD ADVENTURE. We have been monitoring the **EMERALD** unit for three years now, and do not see any changes. However, we do know that there is _something that is going to happen soon_. If you somehow activate it, maybe you can't see it again.

**Modes**

Your **EMERALD** unit comes in ten (10) different modes. They include:

PROUD (default)

NICE (default)

LONESOME (default)

MAD

STRONG-WILLED

SNARKY

TSUNDERE

BATTLE FRONTIER-MANIAC

CONFESSION (locked)

OOC (locked)

NICE and LONESOME, is the default mode for **EMERALD** units.

MAD mode is activated when someone or another unit insults the EMERALD unit of his height. He will decimate anything on the way, so is better to not activate this mode.

NICE mode is activated when he is around with the any other **DEX OWNER** units, especially the CRYSTAL unit. He will be docile and mild-mannered.

TSUNDERE mode is activated only when **RUBY **unit and the **SAPPHIRE** unit are bickering each other nearby. Unlike MAD mode, he will reprimand them until they behave.

BATTLE FRONTIER-MANIAC mode is unlocked when he is on a HOENN BATTLE FRONTIER play set, but is rarely seen. After that, he will attempt to challenge the seven facilities of the play set.

Confession Mode is unlocked during the Final Showdown. EMERALD will confess to RUBY, SAPPHIRE, GOLD and CRYSTAL about his desire for true friendships.

OOC Mode is the strangest mode in **EMERALD** unit. Although we did not yet find the the true cause of this behavior, we can speculate that this is actually a glitch in all **EMERALD** units, but due to popular demand, we did not fixed it. In OOC Mode, your **EMERALD** unit will be nice and friendly to anyone nearby. If he is rejected, he will throw a fit and cry. If this happens, you'd better whack him hard with a mallet and reprogram him.

**REACTION TO OTHER UNITS**

When around other people, your **EMERALD** unit will act like he normally would: PROUD, NICE, yet LONESOME.

The** RUBY **and** SAPPHIRE** units will cause your **EMERALD **unit to be in permanent TSUNDERE Mode for a while. Around three or so days, he will warm up to them and eventually unlock the CONFESSION mode.

**EMERALD** units will be in NICE Mode to **CRYSTAL** and **GOLD** units.

**Cleaning**: Do not attempt to hand clean your **EMERALD** units. He is very delicate and he can shower himself; any attempts may result in serious injuries.

**Energy:** **EMERALD** units, being growing boys, require three meals a day; he is not picky when it comes to food. He is heavy sleeper, so don't worry if he goes to bed during nighttime.

**FAQ**

**Q: **Help! My **EMERALD **unit can't stop from going to the Battle Frontier! What should I do?

**A: **Don't worry; within a few days he will be back on his usual self.

**Q:** My **EMERALD** unit has DISAPPEARED! What should I do?

**A:** Please calm down. Have you accidentally activated the POKEMON ADVENTURE function? If yes, check how long it's been activated. He may be on the Hoenn Battle Frontier right now. Don't worry; he'll be back within a week.

**Q:** My **EMERALD** unit is urinating on the rooftop of my house! What should I do?

**A:** Calmly go to the rooftop and drag him back to the nearest comfort room and reprimand him. After that, you may choose to reprogram him.

**Q:** I think there's something that goes wrong with my **EMERALD** unit. I asked for a boy with blue eyes and blonde, crescent-shaped hair, but what I got instead is another boy who is unusually quiet and always coaxes me to train with him! What happened?

**A:** We humbly apologize for our mistake. You appear to have **GREEN **unit instead of the **EMERALD** unit. You can exchange him with the **EMERALD** unit or keep the **GREEN** unit instead.

**Warranty**

Your EMERALD unit has a one-month money back guarantee unless you did not read and follow this manual. With enough care and also love, he can become an excellent companion! So, please take care of him and have a great time with him!

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this one-shot! I hope that I was able to perform well in this fanfic! Oh well, I'd better get back in writing Crisis on Two PokeWorlds. Oh yeah, to those who are interested to help me in writing Crisis, please PM me. Come on, don't be shy! Well, this is PokeRescue18, signing out. **


End file.
